TLR OneShots
by roxstarchic0263
Summary: Another installment from the TLR Series. This is basically a series of DerekxJade one shots. Rated M for smut chapters.
1. Derek's Surprise

TLR Series: Derek's Surprise

_**AN: FIRST ONE SHOT! **_

_**Summary: Jade has a surprise for Derek….**_

_**Chapter Rating: M**_

Jade's POV

I sat on Derek's bed waiting for him to show up. Candles illuminated all around the room as I sat in the middle of his bed. I heard the door open and close downstairs. He was here. I heard him march up the stairs and his footsteps became louder as he became closer to his room. When Derek opened the door to his room, I knew he was surprised at the scene in front of him.

When he saw me, his eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets.

"Jade?" He asked. "What's going on?"

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" I asked him seductively. From where I was sitting, I could see a bulge forming in his pants. It looked like everything was going according to plan. "Come on, Derek," I said, rising from my place on his bed and stood behind him, whispering in his ear. "We've been together for five years. Did you really think I'd forget your birthday?"

"No." He answered, taking a deep breath. "So what are you doing?"

"I have a gift for you." I whispered and moved in front of him, wrapping my leg around his waist. "How about you unwrap _me,_ and then, you can decide what you want to do with me." I moved to his bedside table and picked up the ropes that I was going to give to him. I handed them to him.

…..

Ten minutes later, Derek was completely naked and my wrists and ankles were tied to Derek's bed. He leaned over me and began kissing the visible parts of my body. He then proceeded to grow out his claws and ripped my lingerie clean off of my body, exposing my naked body to him. He began to kiss down my entire body until he reached my wet core. He wasted no time diving in and moving his tongue around me.

I moaned as he sucked on my clit and moved two fingers inside me. I needed to hold onto something, but then I realized that I was restrained, so I could.

"Derek!" I moaned loudly and he growled, slipping his fingers deeper and sucking on my clit harder.

"Come for me." He ordered, moving his fingers faster and deeper. I cried out as I came all over his fingers. I felt his tongue at my entrance, consuming my release, all the while sucking on my clit, which lead me to climax again.

He looked up at me, his eyes glowing red.

"You're so wet." He said seductively, moving up my body and beginning to suck on my nipples, blowing his hot breath on it, making them hard. He moved to my ear, inserting to fingers inside me again. "You're so tight. I need to stretch you out." I moaned as he inserted not three, but four fingers into my aching core.

He glided them in and out of me roughly, making my juices flow while stretching me out. After a minute, I came all over his fingers again, and I watched as he pulled his four fingers out of my, sucking off the wetness that had collected there.

He moved down and inserted his tongue at my entrance again and I felt it move inside me, tasting my still flowing juices. He then moved on top of me, and positioned his hard member at my entrance, and pounded into me without warning. He moved in and out of me quickly, growling as he hit sensitive spots inside me. "Derek!" I cried out. He thumb moved to make circles around my clit.

"Come for me." He growled. After a minute, I came hard, and Derek was still moving inside me, then he seed spilled inside me, but it didn't stop him from pounding into me, still riding out my orgasm. Another washed over me and another.

By now, he was fully shifted and he was pounding into my so hard, that I thought that I'd be bleeding for sure afterwards, and that I would be bruised. His claws sunk into my skin and he leaned down, biting into my shoulder, which lead me into another climax.

Derek howled loudly his load shot inside me. He breathed heavily as he looked down at me, still in his wolf form. After a few minutes, his claws shredded the ropes restraining my wrists and ankles and he soon shifted back into his human form. I moved to lie on my side, taking the sheets with me and I was already feeling slightly sore, and thought I saw a bruise. I was really sweaty and still completely wet. I felt something run down my leg and I looked, knowing it was a mix of mine and Derek's release.

I heard Derek get up from his place on the bed and went into the washroom. He came out with a rag and then turned me over on my back, cleaned me up. After he was done, he went back into his washroom and cleaned it out.

I rolled back onto my side, still trying to catch my breath. I felt the weight of the bed shift, and Derek's arm wrapped around me, pulling the sheets around us again. I felt him kiss my shoulder as he spooned me.

"I liked _that_ birthday gift." He said. I giggled and turned on my back, looking up at him.

"I bet you did. I always said I'd let you tied me to the bed one day and you never got the chance until now." He leaned down and kissed me softly. I was beginning to feel tired, but I stopped, grabbed the box from the nightstand that I had left there.

"I actually _did_ get you something, though." I whispered, giving him the box. He sat up and opened it, looking at the charm in the box. "It's a good luck charm. Grandmother says it wards off any bad luck." I explained.

"Thank you." He said, putting the charm back into the box and kissed me.

"Happy birthday, Derek." I whispered.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." And with that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

…..

The next morning, I woke up and as I predicted, I was completely sore all over. I looked down at my naked body and saw that there were marks and bruises all over me.

Man, the things I do for love. I looked down at Derek's sleeping form, knowing that he was worth it.

…

_**AN: What did you guys think? Was it too dirty, or not dirty enough? Lol, anyways, originally, when I started this one shot, I didn't think of doing an entire DerekxJade one shot series, I was just going to post this as one story, but then when I got the idea, I decided to put it in the series.**_

_**I know this one shot is a little short, but some one-shots will be shorter or longer than others. Also, if you guys have any suggestions for one –shots, send a PM.**_

_**Anyways, stay turned in for the next one!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Dinner With Derek

_**TLR Series- Dinner With Derek**_

_**Summary: Jade's parents meet Derek for the first time and invite him to stay for dinner. (time set while they were in high school.)**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

Jade's POV

My parents were out of the house and Mona was going to hang out with Laura after school, which left Derek and I with the house to ourselves.

When Derek and I got to my house, we went straight up to my room. I dropped my bag and closed the door. As I turned around, I met him in a hot kiss, and him and I began to make out. He moved to my bed, and we fell in, our lips still connected.

I knew that if my parents saw me like this, I'd be grounded for an eternity. It looked like Derek and I were about to have sex. I mean, sure , I was fourteen and he was seventeen, and what we were doing looked completely wrong, but we weren't planning on doing anything.

As Derek's hands slowly moved up my leg, I couldn't help but feel aroused, not only because of what he was doing, but because of the position we were in. Derek was on top of me as his hands roamed my legs. I didn't expect anything to happen, I mean I didn't want to sleep with Derek, we've only been together for a few months, but I couldn't help but get even more wet _down there_ as he flipped us over, and his hand slightly grazed my butt.

Damn those stupid teenage hormones! I decided to try something that I had never done before. My tongue slipped out and brushed his bottom and he surprisingly let my tongue in.

I couldn't help but moan slightly as our tongues met, his dominating mine easily. He flipped us over again and as he did, I felt his erection through his pants. I rubbed him against my clothed area, wanting to get some friction and soon Derek was doing the same.

My hands moved to tangle my fingers into his hair, and then soon, he moved from my lips to my neck, softly kissing me there. After a moment, he stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Your parents are home." He said.

"Oh, my god!" I pushed him off of me and got up from my bed, smoothing out my clothes and running my fingers through my hair. I turned and saw Derek smirking. "Come on! I can't let them find us in here."

I took his hand and we grabbed our bags, walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Just then, my mom walked inside into the kitchen as well.

"Hi, Jade." Mom said as she walked into the kitchen, but stopped when she saw Derek. "Who's this?" She asked, looking at Derek. My dad came into the kitchen soon after, noticing Derek.

"This is Derek, my boyfriend." I said, taking his hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ravencroft, it's nice to finally meet you." He said politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Mom smiled, moving to shake his hand. All the while, my dad was standing there, not knowing what to do. I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset. I mean, I don't see why they would be mad. They had known I had a boyfriend, they just hadn't met him until now.

"Derek, why don't you stay for dinner?" My dad suddenly asked, the tone in his voice was light. Derek turned to me, as if asking for my approval. I nodded in encouragement.

"Sure." He said. "I just have to call my sister and let her know." He then left the kitchen, taking out his phone, dialing Laura's number.

….

Soon after, Mona came home and dinner was almost ready. I walked into the living room and saw my dad and Derek were sitting in the living room across from each other. If I didn't know any better, it almost looked like they were having a staring contest. I could almost feel the tension in the room. It was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"So, Derek, how old are you?" My dad asked suddenly.

"I'm seventeen, sir." He answered.

"Hmm, I see." He said, almost in a protective way. This was not going to be good. No father, warlock or not, wanted to see their fourteen year old daughter dating a seventeen year old werewolf. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad!" I protested. I knew he would ask that question, it was the classic question that _all_ father's asked their daughter's boyfriends.

"I want to be with her, Mr. Ravencroft. When I first saw her, she stood out to me from everyone else."

"So this has nothing to do with her age? You're not using her for her brain?"

"No, sir."

"What it is you like so much about my daughter?" He asked. _Someone kill me now!_

"To be honest, I don't think there's anything I don't like about her." He said honestly.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called from the kitchen. I took Derek's hand in mine and then we went to sit down at the table.

…..

Dinner was awkward, probably because of all of the questions my dad was asking.

"So, Derek, you play sports?" My dad asked.

"I used to, but I stopped after…after the fire." He finished. I took his hand under the table, squeezing it gently. My dad nodded his head in understanding.

"So," Mom began, breaking the silence. "I would really love to meet your sister, Derek. She seems very….interesting, from what Jade and Mona have told me."

"Thanks."

"So, Derek, how much control do you have during full moons?" Dad asked curiously.

"Really, dad?"

"Jade, it's okay." He said. "Actually, sir, I don't even shift on full moons anymore, unless I want to. It took lots of practice, though."

"How do you control shifting?"

"My dad used to tell me, that if I wanted to control it, I needed to find an anchor. Something meaningful to me, so I could bind myself to it and keep the human side in control." He smiled at me, holding my hand tighter under the table.

"Interesting method." He said, and went back to his dinner.

…..

The rest of dinner was silent, expect for the occasional sound of forks hitting plates. After dinner, I saw Derek and my dad in the living room again, they were talking. I hid behind the corner, listening to what they were saying.

"I really care about your daughter, sir. She's important to me. " He said.

"I can see that. Which is why I'm giving you permission to date my daughter." He said. "But I'm warning you, if you take advantage of her, you're going to regret it."

"Thank you, sir. I promise that will never happen." My dad nodded at him and then walked out of the living room. Derek began walking into the front entrance when he saw me. He smiled.

"How long were you there for?" He asked.

"A while." I smiled. I walked him to the front door.

"I'll call you later." He said. I nodded and then leaned in and kissed him. I watched as Laura's car pulled up at the corner and Derek hopped into the car. I waved at the car before it drove away. I closed the door and went into my room.

As I did, I noticed the messy sheets.

Thank God my parents hadn't been in here…..

…..

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Jade's Nightmare

_**TLR Series: Jade's Nightmare**_

_**Summary: Jade had a nightmare and then wakes up and calls Derek in the middle of the night. (time set when they were in high school)**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

Jade's POV

I woke up screaming. I sat up; my forehead was sweaty and clammy. My heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. I wrapped the sheets around me, trying to calm down, but I couldn't. Usually, I didn't let little things like nightmares scare me, but this one had seemed so real.

I had been walking around the forest, but everywhere I had looked, I saw death. Everything and everyone around me had been dead. The trees, the plants, all the animals, dead. Everywhere had also smelled of death as well.

When I had come up to a clearing in the forest, everyone I loved and cared about was lying dead on the ground. They were had all been drenched in blood. Then one of my worst fears came true. Death came upon me as well, and I died beside the ones I cared about. That's where the dream had ended.

I picked up my cell phone on impulse and dialed Derek's number.

"Hello." He said tiredly over the phone.

"Derek? Can you come over here? I had a nightmare and I can't get back to sleep."

"Sure." He said, sounding more awake. "I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone and waited for him to come. Fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock at my window. I slowly got off of my bed and opened the window to reveal my werewolf boyfriend, his eyes glowing electric blue.

"You called?" He asked playfully. I nodded, smiling at his humour.

"Thanks for coming." I said. I moved to the side so he could jump into my room quietly. I went back to my bed and curled up in the sheets. Derek joined me on my bed, and I rested my head on his chest. "How long are you staying for?" I asked him.

"Probably until you fall asleep again." He said, "Or I could stay the rest of the night, but only if you want me to." He said. I moved my head and looked at him.

"Could you stay?" I asked. He nodded. I sat up even more and then leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss eagerly, and I felt his hand move to the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. I rest my hand on the side of his face as we deepened the kiss.

I pulled away for air, too soon for my liking. I sat there, catching my breath, then soon after, I put my head back onto Derek's chest. As I lied on his chest, I listen to his heartbeat. It was peaceful, it almost sounded like a lullaby.

"You're cut when you sleep." He said. I sat up, raising my eyebrows.

"You watch me sleep?"

"Sometimes." He answered.

"When?" I asked, wondering how he could possibly watch me sleep. I moved up to lie beside him.

"Like, when I come over here at night when you can't get back to sleep. Sometimes, I just come over here at random and watch you sleep. It's cute, the way you toss and turn in the sheets, the way you talk in you're sleep."

"I do not!" I prostested as he caressed my cheek.

"Yeah, you do." He smiled.

"What do I say?" I asked.

"Sometimes random stuff, but most of the time, you say my name. a lot." I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks.

"You're lying." I said.

"I'm not." He smirked. I pushed him and rested my head on his chest again. "You should say my name more often."

"Don't push, Derek." I said playfully as he chuckled.

As I relaxed in Derek's embrace, I moved my hand and found his quickly, holding on to it, and he did the same. As we were lying on my bed, I thought about telling Derek how I felt about him.

About how I had already been falling for him after the few months that we were together, that by March, I had already started to fall in love with him. Now it was June, and now I was completely sure I was in love with Derek Hale. I mean, sure, I was only fourteen and I knew what my parents would say if they knew how I really felt about Derek.

_You're only fourteen years old, you're a kid, Jade. You don't know what love is._

But I did know what love was, I knew how I felt, and I knew I was in love with Derek. I loved the way he made me feel whenever I was with him. I knew this would sound cheesy if I were to say it out loud, but whenever we were apart, it felt like a part of me left with him, like I wasn't a whole person without him.

I know that I'm young, but I know that I want to be with Derek, probably more than he wants to be with me. I've always had this fear, that he was only dating me until someone else better, someone older and prettier came along.

But another part of me knew that he wouldn't just do that to me. Derek had told me things that he had never told anyone. He _trusted_ me more than anyone. It was like we had a connection between the two of us that nothing and no one could break.

I wanted to tell him everything, but I already had a feeling that he knew. Derek could sense my emotions, so he could probably already tell how I felt about him.

"Derek?" I whispered.

"Yeah." I was silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not now was the right time.

"Um…never mind, it's okay." I said. Derek was silent afterwards, and soon I had drifted off to sleep in his arms.

….

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Mona's voice from outside of my room.

"Jade wake up!" She said.

"Okay." I said, not wanting to get out of bed. As I sat up, I turned back, staring at an awake Derek.

"You stayed." I said.

"Of course I did. I said I would stay, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…I don't know, I just thought it was a dream, for some reason." I told him. He sat up and took my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"I'll see you at school." He smiled. He got up off of my bed and went out my window.

"Wait!" He was already out the window, but hadn't reached the ground yet. I leaned out the window, putting my hand behind his neck to pull him up, and our lips met briefly. I pulled away and moved my hand back. He then jumped down, turning back to wave at me, then running out into the forest. I sighed as I closed the window, turning back to my bed.

I jumped back in bed for a few minutes, wrapping myself up the sheets. As I wrapped myself in the sheets, I still felt like he was here because the sheets smelled like him. I felted comforted, I felt whole even though he wasn't here.

I sighed, getting up to get ready for school, all the while thinking about my werewolf.

….

_**AN: It's official, I've got 50 one-shot ideas for this story. I thinking of going for 100, so if you guys have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions! Stay tuned in for the next chapter, guys! I think you'll really like it ;) **_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Just You and Me

_**TLR Series: Just You and Me**_

_**Summary: Jade's first time with Derek.**_

_**Chapter Rating: M**_

…_**.**_

'_And it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

_-You and Me, Lifehouse_

…_._

Jade's POV

Derek and I were visiting Beacon Hills again. It was just the two of us this time. He wanted to take a trip, to be away from Laura and just to spend some time with me. I had wanted to drive my car up to Beacon Hills, because I was sixteen now and was legally able to drive, but we took Derek's car instead.

We drove for a few hours until we got to my cottage. My parents had gotten me this place for me as a graduation gift. It was too bad that I had only used it when I was visiting Beacon Hills. It was a nice little place, though, and I probably could have lived here.

Derek and I rested our bags down at the front door and settled on the couch.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." I said. "We could….we could see Peter. I know it's been a while since we saw him."

"We could do that." He said, but he sounded like he had something else in mind.

"What do _you_ wanna do?" I asked. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. I returned the kiss eagerly, taking his face into my hands, pulling him closer to me. We moved back and fell into the couch, with him on top of me.

Our tongues clashed, and I couldn't help but moan softly at the sudden contact. I smiled into the kiss as his hand moved under my shirt, his fingers softly gliding over my back.

I remembered the first time we had actually done something similar to this. It was the night we had graduated and Derek and I had come back to the cottage, and I wanted us to have sex, but he refused.

"Derek, wait." I whispered against his lips. He pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking into my eyes, making me blush.

"I just…I don't want to start something we can't finish." I said. He looked confused for a moment, but then nodded in understanding. "I really want to, but…"

"But what?"

"It's just, the last time, you didn't want to, and now I'm confused." He pulled us up and we sat on my couch.

"I thought you'd regret it later."

"Why would I regret it?" I asked.

"Well, you're a virgin, and I'm…I'm not. If I had known that you were the one, I would have waited for you." He looked away from me.

"Derek, I don't care if you're not a virgin, I don't care if you can't give me all of you. That's okay. But I want _you_ to have all of _me_. I want you to have my virginity." I whispered the last part.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes." I nodded. He rested his hands on the sides of my face, moving my hair behind my ears. He leaned in and he kissed me. This time, it felt different. This kiss had felt different than all the other ones he shared. I moved onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

His hands moved past my shoulders, down my arms and rested on my waist. He picked me up bridal style and walked up the stairs to my room, all the while, our lips were still connected.

He soon found my room and as we got in, he softly rested me on my bed, and I pulled him on top of me, reconnecting our lips passionately. My hands moved behind his neck, pulling him closer, and his hands moved down my body with feather light touches. He stopped at my shirt, pulling it off slowly. He threw it to another part of the room.

I pulled him back to kiss me, and then he kissed down my neck, kissing and nipping the skin there, leaving marks. His mouth moved to my stomach, moving down leaving soft kisses there. He stopped at my jeans, and zipped down the zipper, slowly pulling it off.

I pulled him back up to me, reconnecting our lips. As we kissed, I flipped us over, so I was on top of him. I kicked off my jeans, and sat up, pulling him along with me, taking off his shirt. We kissed again and he flipped us over, and my hands down to his belt, unbuckling it and began to pull of his pants. When they were low enough, he kicked them off, landing somewhere in the room.

He then pulled the sheets around us, and we kissed passionately, our hands roaming all over each other's bodies, both of us feeling turned in.

Derek's lips moved to my neck and as he marked my neck, I saw his claws growing out and I began to panic. He must have noticed my rise in heartbeat, because he stopped and looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, it's just…your claws." I said. He looked down at his hands.

"Oh, sorry." He said, and just like that, they drew back in. He kissed me softly and then moved back to my neck. My fingers found their way into his hair, tangling themselves into the short black locks.

I felt his hand moved to my underwear and he pulled them off with ease. I pulled his face back to mine, kissing him again. His hands moved to my back, caressing me as he carefully unclasped my bra. He slowly pulled it off of my shoulders, revealing skin he had never seen before.

He moved down and kissed my breasts softly, and his hands grazed over them. As he touched me, a moan escaped my lips, and he kissed my neck.

"Derek." I moaned softly.

"It's okay, I'm right here." He whispered. My hands roamed everywhere on his body, when they finally settled on his boxers, beginning to pull them off, and he helped me by discarding them completely. We kissed again, his hand finding mine, and we held on, neither of us not wanting to let go.

"Are you sure?' He asked me, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"Yes. I'm ready." I whispered. He leaned down and we met each other in a passionate kiss. My hands roamed all over his body, sliding down his arms and moving down his back.

I felt the tip of his member at my entrance and he began pushing slowly inside me. As he pushed deeper inside of my core, I felt a searing pain as he broke through my barrier. I moaned in pain as he filled me completely. He pulled back to look at me.

"Are you okay?' He whispered. I nodded and then he kissed me softly, moving to kiss my neck. He stood still inside me for a few minutes, so I could adjust to his size. After a moment, he looked at me as if asking for permission and I nodded.

We kissed again, and he slowly began to move inside me. It was still slightly painful, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure. I held onto Derek's shoulders and moved my hands down his arms, holding onto them continued to move inside me.

A moan escaped my lips as he hit a spot inside me that I didn't know I had. As he moved inside me, he looked down at me into my eyes before kissing me softly. I returned the kiss eagerly, holding onto his face. My fingers wound themselves into his a hair as he sped up the pace just a little bit.

I couldn't help the sighs and moans that escaped my mouth. My hands moved to hold Derek's hips as he continued to move inside me. He moaned as I began to move also, liking the feeling of me moving against him.

I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt good, so I kept moving and so did Derek. A moan escaped our lips as we sped up our pace a little more.

I pulled him down and our lips met. Derek held onto my hips as he moved deeper inside me with every thrust. I moaned against his lips as the feeling in the pit of my stomach grew stronger.

"Derek!" I cried out, and immense pleasure washed over me, and I couldn't stop myself from being vocal as I fisted the bed sheets. _So this was what an orgasm felt like_. After a moment, I felt Derek's hot seed spill inside me, and he let out a guttural growl. As I rode out my orgasm, I saw Derek's claws grow out, and dig into my skin.

I didn't feel pain at all, though, I felt pleasure. Derek collapsed on me, and I moved my fingers into his hair, looking into his eyes, which had turned into an electric blue. We kissed each other as we continued to ride out our orgasms.

After a few minutes, we calmed down, and he pulled out of me, moving to lie on the other side of my bed. I laid on my side, catching my breath. As I did, a lone tear slid down my face out of happiness, because I had lost my virginity to someone I loved. I felt Derek's arm move around my waist as he spooned me, kissing my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I turned on my back as he hovered over me. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm great." I said. He moved a strand of hair away from my face.

"I love you, Jade Ravencroft. Forever." He whispered.

"I love you, Derek Hale." He moved down and he kissed again, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

…..

The next day, I woke up, taking my robe from my bag and then put it on myself. I walked into the bathroom and looked at reflection in the mirror. I looked different, I was glowing. I touched the marks that Derek left on my neck, moving my hand up my robe as my fingers slowly glided over my arm.

My fingers grazed my lips, the lips that he had kissed so many times last night. I closed my eyes, remembering the feeling of him making love to me.

"How are you feeling?" I opened my eyes to see Derek standing behind me, wearing his boxers.

"I feel great." I said. "A little sore, but that's normal, right? I'll be fine." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me back into his embrace. I held onto his arms as he kissed my neck.

"You smell different, too." He whispered into my neck.

"What do I smell like?" I smiled.

"You smell….you smell like me." He said. My smile grew.

"Do _you_ smell like _me_?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did you enjoy yourself last night? Do you regret anything?" I turned around in his arms.

"No, I don't regret _anything_. I don't regret giving you my virginity. I wanted you to have it." I said to him, looking into his eyes. "Last night…last was perfect. I wouldn't have changed anything."

He leaned down and we kissed each other passionately, and he pulled back, leaning my forehead against mine.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." We then went back to bed, holding each other as we drifted off into a deep sleep.

….

_**AN: If you didn't already guess, You and Me by Lifehouse was the inspiration to this one shot. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Review are apperciated!**_


	5. Jealousy

TLR Series-Jealousy

_**Summary: Jade sees a girl flirting with Derek and then later that day, Derek sees a guy flirting with Jade. (time set while they were in high school.)**_

…..

Jade's POV

The bell rang signaling the end of chemistry class. I swear this class always felt so long. As I walked out of the class, I noticed that Derek wasn't waiting outside class for me like he usually does. I pulled my phone out of my jean shorts and checked to see if he left me any messages, but I didn't see any. I decided that I would just go to my locker and see him at lunch.

As I made my way to my locker, I decided to stop at Derek's to leave a note, but as I turned the corner, I saw a girl leaning against the locker next to his and it looked like she was flirting with him. I recognized her. It was Alex, that blonde girl who bullied me in my first period class on my first day here, only because i had skipped a couple of grades; she was in my English class, along with Derek.

"So, I don't really get all of that Shakespeare stuff." She said, twirling her hair around her finger. Ugh, it made me sick! "Do you think you can explain it to me during free period?" She asked. What she did next made me angry. She then wrapped her arm around Derek's neck and moved closer to him. I couldn't watch anymore of this so I turned around and headed to my next class.

As I did, I ran into a hard body and fell to the floor. As I looked up to see who it was, I saw the familiar face, outstretching her hand for me.

"Thanks, Laura." I said. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, because she had already graduated, so what could she possibly be doing at school?

"I have to talk to Derek." She said. Then she noticed the look on my face. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

"I'm not." I lied.

"Jade," She began. She put her arm around me while walking me to my next class. "You know I don't like it when you lie to me." She said playfully. Dammit! Curse her stupid Alpha werewolf senses. As I got to my next class, I stood at the door, not going in yet. I turned to my best friend.

"Laura, it's not important." I told her.

"Am I gonna have to kick someone's ass?" She asked seriously. I laughed. Derek had one tough sister.

"No." I said, masking my sadness. _Well, maybe,_ I thought in the back of my mind. "I have to go. Class starts in a minute." I gave her a hug and then I walked into history class, which I just so happened to have with Derek.

_Great_, I though. I really didn't want to talk to him right now, especially after what I just saw, so I took a seat in the back of the classroom and took out my notebook and started doodling. I saw Derek walk into class, but quickly averted my eyes back to my notebook before he could meet my eyes.

I didn't want him to know that I knew what I had seen between him and Alex, so I kept calm and doodled in my notebook. It wasn't until the bell rang, that I realized that I had drawn the Ravencroft family crest. When things distracted me, I drew random things sometimes. That was just me.

I looked up as the teacher walked in and I saw that Derek was sitting in his regular seat, and I was usually sitting beside him and he looked to his left and noticed I wasn't there. I saw him look to the back of the classroom and our eyes met before I looked down and blushed.

"Mr. Hale?" Our history teacher asked, trying to get his attention. I took a deep breath and tuned everyone out except our teacher, listening to his lecture and taking notes. I was confused when the girl next to me passed me a note. I looked at her questioningly and she just shrugged her shoulders.

When the teacher had his back turned, I opened up the folded piece of paper and read the note.

_Are you feeling okay?-D_

I had the urge to crumple up the note and throw it at his head, but I knew I would get into trouble and then Derek would question me for my actions. I slid the note in my bag and continued to listen to the teacher's lecture. After the hour was over, I bolted out of class, not even glancing at Derek.

When I got to my locker, I saw my sister leaning against it.

"I _saw_ what happened in your history class." She said. Dammit, I was cornered. "What happened? Are you mad at him?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" I asked. "Not here. We can talk later, where no one can hear us, somewhere private." I said. I closed my locker, deciding to go to the washroom before lunch.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria." I said to her. Then I turned away from her and walked to the washroom. As I walked in, I saw Alex staring at her reflection the mirror. She was applying layers and layers of lip gloss. I rolled my eyes. Alex was one of the _most _shallow girls in school. She turned around and caught me staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked rudely.

"Yeah, you can." I said, walking up to the older girl. "Stay away from my boyfriend."

She began laughing. "Oh Jade, it's so cute how you're trying to stand up for yourself." She said, patting my head. "I'm actually surprised that you and Derek have lasted _this_ long. But what I don't get is why he would want _you_. You're just a kid." She sneered.

"I might be a kid, Alex, but I'm smarter than you." I retorted. Then the smile wiped off of her face.

"Take that back!" She ordered.

"Or what?" I challenged. She chuckled and began leaving the bathroom, but before she left, she turned around.

"It's going to be _so_ much fun stealing your boyfriend, Jade. Hey, do you know if he's good in bed? Oh, wait, you wouldn't know, would you? Guess I'm gonna have to find out for myself." She laughed and then left the washroom.

I was on the verge of tears, but blinked them back before they could fall. I swear to God, when I got the chance, I was _so_ turning that bitch into a frog! I took deep breaths, trying to calm down before I did something I would regret. After I calmed down, I decided that I would skip lunch. I wasn't really that hungry anymore. I knew after lunch, I had a free period and then English, but I decided that I was going to skip English, not wanting to be humiliated when Alex made a move on Derek.

I looked in the mirror. Was I really just a kid? I mean, sure, I was fifteen and Derek was almost eighteen, but I wasn't _that_ young, was I?

Maybe Alex was right. Maybe I _was _just a kid. I mean, just because Derek and I were supernatural, it didn't make us different, it didn't mean that we couldn't break up like normal couples did. Maybe he _did_ like Alex. Tears swam at the brim of my eyes again and I blinked them away.

No, I would _not_ cry. I'm stronger than that. Soon after, I built up the courage to walk out of the washroom with my head held high. As I walked to my locker, I was pulled into an empty classroom. I was startled at first and then as soon as I saw Derek, the worry washed away. Without warning, he gently pressed his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed him back, my hands holding his face. After a minute, I pulled back, catching my breath.

"You didn't answer my question." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him.

"The note." He said, referring to history class. "I asked you a question and you never answered."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied to him. He noticed my rise in my heartbeat.

"Jade," He began. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I sighed. "You didn't meet me outside of chemistry class today. Why?" I asked, pretending as if I didn't know where he had been.

"Oh, I…I got held back by one of the teachers. That's why I was almost late to history." He said. I looked at him, not believing that he had just lied to me. I pulled my hands away from his face and then removed his arms from my waist. Then I moved back, walking out of the room.

"Jade, wait!" He called, but I didn't listen to him. I just kept walking away from him, wanting to be anywhere he wasn't. As I turned the corner, I saw Alex.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." She smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked away from her. "Hey, Derek." She said flirtatiously. I turned around and saw Derek talking to her. I met his eyes for a second and then turned away from him, walking away from the both of them.

Derek's POV

This girl wouldn't quit! First at my locker before chemistry, when she was practically shoving her breasts in my face and now here in the hallways.

"So how about that Shakespeare stuff?" She asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"I already told you, I'm busy." I answered, removing her hands and turned to go down the hallway, but she got in my way again.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you don't want to help, we can do something else." She said seductively.

"Look," I said. "I'm not interested. I like Jade."

"That girl? Please, she's just a kid. You need someone older, Derek. Someone who fits your standards."

"_Jade_ fits my standards."

"Please, she just a little an innocent little virgin. Why would you want _her_?"

"Because I love her!" I blurted out. I stopped for a moment. Laura was the only one who knew that I was in love with Jade. It was almost a year ago when I found out that she was my mate, that she was my other half, my soul mate.

"In love with _her_? Hmmm, we'll see how long that lasts Derek. I think your relationship with her is pretty much ruined." She said and began walking away from me.

As she turned the corner, I punched the nearest locker, denting it. I felt my eyes turning blue as I tried to calm myself down.

_I think your relationship with her is pretty much ruined_. Alex's words stung as I thought about Jade. I literally felt my heart was being ripped out of my chest when she walked away from me, when I saw the look on her face when she saw me with Alex.

It was then that I realized that she had probably seen me with Alex this morning, which would explain why she had left me in the classroom when I lied to her. I didn't want to lie to Jade, I just thought it would be better if she hadn't know. I knew that she didn't like Alex, so I didn't want her to do anything to her if she found out what had happened.

I sniffed the air and found her beautiful scent, peppermint and the forest. I followed the scent until I found her outside, sitting under a tree by the lacrosse field. I slowly made my way over to her.

"Go away." She whispered. The wolf felt pain as she pushed me away.

"Please let me explain."

"I get it." She said softly. "You like Alex."

"What? Jade-"

"Just because we're supernatural, it doesn't mean we can't break up like regular couples do. It's okay." She said as she got up from her spot under the tree.

"Jade, please don't tell me you're breaking up with me." I pleaded. I would break if I lost her.

"I don't know." She said. "But I don't want to get hurt." She then walked away from me and walked back into the school.

_But I love you_, I wanted to tell her. But I wanted to tell her when the time was right, not when I was trying to keep her from breaking up with me.

….

Later that day, during last period, I saw that Jade wasn't sitting in her regular spot like she usually was. She always sat beside me, but today, she sat in the corner in the back of the room all by herself. She had her head in a book, trying to keep herself busy.

I turned and saw Alex with her friends, hearing them gossiping about Jade. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the horrible things they were saying about her, and took a seat in my regular spot. I turned to look at Jade and I saw her talking with a guy. It almost looked like he was flirting with her.

…..

Jade's POV

"Why are sitting here in the back all by yourself?" A voice said. I looked up and saw it was Jason. He was always trying to flirt with me, despite my age.

"I'm trying to keep to myself." I said, putting my head back into my book. His finger slid under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"You're too pretty to be trying to keep to yourself." He said. "Why don't you come sit with me?" He asked.

"I don't think so."

"Alright." He said, his face struggling to hide the sting of rejection. "Hey, you're smart, right? Why don't you help me with the Shakespeare assignment?" He asked flirtatiously. God, did _everyone _need help with that assignment?

"I can't." I said. "Sorry."

"Alright, then how about you just come over to my place, and we can skip the assignment, if you know what I mean."

I moved to slap him, but a large fist punching out Jason beat me to it. I looked up and saw Derek standing over him. Jason moved and tackled him to the ground and they both began fighting, punch and hitting and kicking each other.

Everyone in class was crowded around them, watching and some even videotaping the fight until a teacher came in and broke up Derek and Jason. He led them out into the hallway and I watched as he dragged them to the principal's office.

…..

After last period, I walked to the principal's office, seeing Derek walk out.

"How much trouble did you get into?" I asked him.

"I'm suspended for three days. But Jason wasn't so lucky. He's suspended for a month because he harassed you."

"He confessed?"

"Yeah, he surprisingly did."

I sighed. "Why did you do that? Why did you defend me? I thought you liked Alex."

"Jade," He began. "I don't like Alex. I'm not even remotely interested in her. I want you. I really like you." He said, taking my hand in his.

"I really like you too." I told him. He wrapped his arm around me and as we walked down the hallway out of the school, he leaned down and kissed me.

….

_**AN: What did you guys think? Isn't Alex a bitch?! Lol, well, anyways, stay tuned in for the next one shot. I have a feeling you guys will really like the next two!**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
